Hartford
NOTE: Much of this information is similar to the Connecticut Wiki Page as the town and its nation were practically synonymous. Early Epoch - Founding to July 9th, 2017 The town of Hartford was founded on June 21st, 2017 at 10:14 PM Eastern Daylight Time, originally comprising of Rednewt33 and AtomicG. In its early days the town remained small, with the only other person joining was BaconMaster, who was the third "founding father." In order to obtain more gold, the town created the nation of Connecticut so that it could have outposts on other continents. A week later, a period of massive growth occurred and the town had 33 members- making it the 4th largest town at the time. However, the town grew so fast it could not keep up - 78% of residents were homeless at the peak of the expansion. As a result, the town actually blocked any new members from joining for what was planned to be an entire week, however the rollback heavily penalized the town. Epoch of Rebuilding - July 10th to August 31st, 2017 Throughout almost all of the rest of the summer of '17 the town was a shell of its former self. Having been founded just 12 days before a 9 day rollback, over 75% of the town's history, progress and dedication was wiped clean. To make matters worse, BaconMaster and AtomiG both quit, leaving Rednewt33 as the only founder left. Other players (such as Bob3691) joined but were not of the same caliber as the original 2. In fact, Bob3691 led to the Bob Wars, one of only 2 times when Hartford's nation of Connecticut and Canada weren't sworn allies. Under Red's leadership, however, the town survived (helped with a 500 gold donation by the server owners due to the rollback). Almost all of the downtown's structures date to this period. During the second half of August, Hartford re-reached is previous peak of 31 and surpassed it with 38 residents. As of 6/20/18, that number is still the record population. However, like before, it was mainly an inexperienced and uncommitted player base. Epoch of Conflcit - September 1st to November 20th, 2017 During this period the town faced increasing pressure as Rednewt33, now the only active player, began to be constantly fighting other nations for the town's survival. It was attacked 3 times by GuardedCharlie, but Rednewt33 fought him back and singlehandedly won the Connecticut-California War. On the September 30th war day, Canada betrayed Hartford in that it did not help the town when it was seized by PI fighters from America. Consequently, the town fell (the reality, unbeknownst to Hartford at the time, was that Canada was also betrayed and fighting for its life). This led to worsened relations with Canada, and Dayzle and Brendan increasingly began asking Rednewt33 to disband his nation and join Canada. To make matters worse, America had just joined Canada and along with Yorktown Hartford was now surrounded. It was now clear that Canada, not Connecticut would dominate North America. Epoch of Resolve - November 20th to December 31st, 2017 As a result, after exactly 5 months of independence, Hartford joined Canada on 11/20/17. Given the size of the town, this propelled Canada to the top of the nation list in terms of population. This was the most peaceful era of the town's history, with only quiet amounts of building being done by Rednewt33. Epoch of Tension - January 1st - February 28th, 2018 Throughout this time in the town's history conflict with Kingston consumed the town's resources. Rednewt33 and Brendan1903 would constantly face off on issues such as the border, the payment Hartford was supposed to receive for Kingston owning some of his lands, etc. Unfortunately, none of these issues could be settled by just Hartford alone and therefore Rednewt33, the mayor, played increasingly less throughout this time. Epoch of Fatigue - March 1st to June 4th, 2018 After the purge the town was reduced to just two residents: Rednewt33 and EnzoGoober. Both were extremely inactive due to IRL issues, so the town remained completely unchanged during this time. 'Epoch of the New Dawn - June 5th, 2018 to the Present ' As summer started, Rednewt33 was able to have far more time to restore his town to the glory days. He did so by inviting old and experienced players such as Kabospelar and Ashonator, and even convinced one of the original founding fathers AtomicG to come back. Given the bandwith of Hartford's new playerbase, the town took off and went from 2 people to 20 in less than 2 weeks. This time, however, the town was ready for the population so that only their mayor Rednewt33 was homeless. Many new structures such as the Hartford Whalers Stadium, Quincy Market, and the soon-to-be-completed Governor's Mansion have popped up in this time. Category:Towns